Four Brothers and a little baby
by Monda
Summary: Jack is gone, Bobby has accpeted this, so why can't anyone else? Threats and hostility toward the brothers are rising again and now a girl has shown up at the Mercer's front door, claiming to be carrying their little brother's baby...
1. Chapter 1

Read, Review and Enjoy!

Four Brothers and a little baby

Chapter 1

"Bobby!" Jack screamed. He lay there on the cold snow, bleeding to death. He had been shot repeatedly and needed immediate medical attention. With bullets still zooming over him, all he could do was scream for his older brother.

"I'm coming Jackie!" Bobby called out desperately. Still, Jack continued to cry out in agony. Bobby was doing everything in his power to get to his little brother, but there was no way he could get to him without getting shot himself.

Somewhere during the battle of fierce gun violence, Bobby found himself behind the brick barrier of his mom's porch. It served as a great shield from the gunfire…at that moment anyway…

"_He's_ behind the bricks…" one of the gunman declared.

_Shit! _Bobby thought. Bullets began to impact the brick barrier. With a gun of his own hot in his hands, Bobby shot back and the rain of bullets continued on both sides for what seemed like an eternity. Debris fell from his mom's house as gunfire persisted to pound the walls and windows. Then it stopped, just as abruptly as it started. Bobby was out of bullets. From what Bobby could see, there was one shooter left and he was reloading his gun.

There was no time to think. Acting on his best instincts, he threw his useless weapon aside and snatched a fallen piece of brick. With the brick clutched tightly in his hand, he charged toward the lone shooter and began smashing it into the guy's skull. Bobby didn't stop at one blow to the man's head, he continued as long as he could, just to make sure the bastard was dead. Bobby's anger consumed him so much, that he didn't even notice the truck that was headed for him. Even when Angel tried to pull him off the guy, Bobby's stubborn anger persisted.

Suddenly, an SUV stormed into the oncoming truck, stopping it from hitting the two brothers. Bobby and Angel stood up and saw their brother Jeremiah stepping out of the SUV. Without another word, the three brothers ran to their little brother Jack.

Angel's girlfriend came to, and she immediately called 911, but Jack was slipping away…

Tears collected in Bobby's eye, as he watched his little brother suffer. "Don't you die on me you little fairy" he choked.

Jack attempted a weak smile, though it didn't hide his pain. With one more gasp of breath, Jack closed his eyes. He was gone.

Bobby looked away, but when he glanced back, Jack's eyes were wide open.

"You lied to me!" Jack said. "You said you'd protect me" His lips were blue, his face was pale, and his eyes were filled with hatred.

"You lied Bobby! You promised to protect me! LIAR!"

Bobby woke up to find himself in his mom's house. He was sweating and shaking from his nightmare. He sighed and lay back. _You failed him…_Bobby told himself.

Then the doorbell rang. _Go away_ he thought, and remained lying on the living room sofa.

The doorbell rang again. Then it rang three more times. "Why won't you fucking go away…?"

It pleased Bobby to hear silence for a good 10 minutes, until the doorbell sounded again.

"FUCK!" he groaned. He walked lazily to the door and opened it just enough so only half his face was visible to the unwelcome guest. She was a young girl with long dark hair and bangs falling over her eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bobby growled.

"Uhh..." she stuttered, Bobby's welcome did not calm her nerves. "Hi I'm here …I'm here because…well…"

"Spit it out, what the fuck do you want?" Bobby said.

She blew her bangs out of her face and raised her head. "Jack. Jack Mercer, is he here?" she said finally.

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked timidly biting her lip.

That's when Bobby snapped. "Jack is not here, he's gone. Don't fucking bother me again!" And with that, Bobby slammed the door in her face.

Bobby headed back for the couch, when the doorbell rang again. Though he was irritated, he felt somewhat guilty for the way he had treated the girl.

This time, he opened the door more then half way. The girl was still standing there in the same position he had left her. She looked as if she was about to speak, but Bobby spoke first. "Look, Jack is gone, so forget about him. Don't bother coming back." Without another word, Bobby shut the door, but something blocked it. The girl had jabbed her knee in the doorway.

"What the--"

"You listen" the girl said, her fierce blue eyes staring into Bobby's. "I don't care if Jack is gone. You'll have to help me find him then, I'm carrying his baby!"

It was then, when Bobby noticed the tiny bulge protruding from the girl's coat. "Oh…fuck…"

* * *

Please let me know if you'd like me to continue 


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long update…thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it I hope you guys, again review, let me no if you'd like me to continue again! Enjoy…._

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry the way I treated you before" Bobby said to the girl. They were sitting in the living room of the Mercer house. "Oh and by the way my name is--"

"Bobby" the girl said

"Yeah…how did you--?"

"Jack mentioned you before…somehow I knew right away it was you. I'm Natalie."

"Natalie…umm can I get you something? A beer…? No wait, what am I saying, you're pregnant!" Bobby wasn't a very good host. He wished to high hell that Jerry or even Angel were there. "How about some water?" He said.

"Thanks but I'm okay." Natalie said. "So Bobby, where is Jack?"

Bobby sighed. "I already told you Natalie. Jack is gone." Bobby could tell Natalie did not comprehend his words.

With her eyebrows raised she said "Yes…but where has he gone?"

Bobby sighed again. _Why do I got to deal with this shit? _He stood up and took a seat beside Natalie. He took her hand in his.

Her eyebrows rose higher. "What are you proposing?"

"Look," He began slowly. "Jack isn't with us anymore. There was a shooting here at the house. You don't need to know all the details; the point is Jack was shot a number of times. He…." Bobby didn't continue. Thinking about the pain his brother went through was too much for him. "…So yeah, you get it right?"

A tear dripped down Natalie's cheek. All Bobby could think to say was, "I'm sorry…"

However it didn't help at all because a moment later the girl burst into tears.

_Oh fuck…_Bobby thought. "Okay you need to calm down. Freaking out like this can't be good for the…" he paused for a moment, "...baby…." Still it seemed that anything Bobby said worsened Natalie's current state.

She looked up at Bobby as tears flooded her eyes. "I- I – I'm only 19…" She cried. "…and I'm having a baby without a father…" She cried harder.

Bobby repeated one word over and over again in his head: _Fuck, fuck, fuck…._ He hugged the girl so she could cry on his shoulder. He hoped this would comfort her, he also figured it would keep her quiet.

But Natalie pushed away and continued to cry. "I can't even tell my best friend..." she sniffled, "…because…. he's…. dead!"

She cried for a bit longer and then she stopped and gazed down toward the floor. "I don't have anywhere to go."

"We'll help you out." He couldn't believe his own words, even as he spoke. After all he had just met the girl, for all he knew she could have made the whole thing up. But he couldn't just leave her with no one. He had been in that position before. Jerry and Angel would most definitely feel the same way. Not to mention that she was carrying their soon-to-be niece or nephew.

Natalie lifted her head. "We?"

"My other brothers, I'm sure Jack told you about them too."

She nodded.

"Okay, than it's settled." Bobby smiled weakly.

The bang of the front door told Bobby that Angel was home.

"Bobby!" He yelled. "Your mopey ass better be awake."

Angel walked in the room. "Woah, woah. Who's this Bobby?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You're a fucking idiot little brother, this is--"

Angel wasn't listening. "Hey Jerry!" He called. "Check this out."

Jerry entered the room. "Angel what you—Oh hello…" he said once he noticed Natalie.

"Bobby's gettin his freak on" Angel laughed, making an inappropriate hand gesture.

"Shut-up Angel! Haven't you noticed the girl is pregnant?" Bobby said. He was about to explain but Angel spoke first.

"Shit Bobby, what did you do!"

Even Jerry was shocked. The idea of Bobby Mercer as a father definitely did not sit right with Jerry. "Bobby when did this happen?"

"Not me you idiots! Its Jack's baby!" Bobby yelled.

"Oh." Angel and Jerry said at the same time.

Natalie's eyes darted back and forth between the 3 brothers. She bit her lip and decided to concentrate on the floor…

Bobby took his brothers aside and explained to them that the girl had nowhere to go and needed their help.

Angel, now being serious wasn't sure this was a good idea. "I know she says she's carrying Jack's baby…." He whispered. "But we just met the girl…and even if she is telling the truth we don't exactly have the safest home to offer her."

Jerry nodded. "Not everyone was against Sweet…we may have some powerful enemies out there."

"Whatever. Give it a few days. Mom helped us out, and I know I didn't deserve it. She seems okay, and she deserves a chance. As for the safety issues… Sweet was a dick and nobody liked him. It's been fine up to now. Besides she doesn't have anywhere to go…"

"For once Bobby, I actually agree with you." Jerry said.

"The mans making some kind of sense for once." Angel laughed. "I'm going to go introduce myself properly to the girl."

"Jerry, maybe you can get Camille to help us out. Natalie is kind of freaked out…"

"Yeah Bobby, I'll let her in on the situation."

* * *

"So, Natalie is it? I'm Angel."

She smiled. "I know. Jack told me about his brothers. Bobby, Jerry and Angel.

"Oh yeah… what did he say?"

"He said, that even though at first glance, you all seemed violent and unapproachable, having you guys on his side was the best family he could ask for."

Angel was surprised. "He said that?"

"Unh huh." Natalie nodded. She looked very sad and sighed. "Jack is dead, but I can see what he was talking about."

Angel's jaw dropped. "Dead? Who said he was dead?"

* * *

**Now you review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Angel couldn't believe it. He knew his older brother was taking Jack's condition more difficult than anyone. Still the fact that he would say something like that—to the supposed mother of Jack's baby of all people—it frustrated him so much. He buried his face in his hands, trying to take in the situation that was developing before him. The long list of issues for the Mercer's not only consisted of their brother Jack. Now they had a pregnant woman in their care, and Bobby seemed to have psychological issues.

Not wanting to make their first meeting anymore awkward, Natalie put hand on Angel's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Angel said. It was then he decided to bring Natalie straight to the root of their problems. "Look you need to come with me."

"Where?" Natalie asked taken a back at Angel's sudden demand.

"If you're going to stay here, even if it's just for the night…you have to know."

Natalie was completely perplexed. There she was staying in the home of three men whom she just met. She had just discovered the death of her child's father, and then there was the fact that she was pregnant. Natalie could barely deal with everything already in front of her…but apparently, there was more…

"Hold on, can't you just tell me what's going on?"

Angel shook his head. "It's a short drive. Come on I'll explain in the car."

Natalie was still unsure of all that was happening, but she agreed to go with Angel anyway. As Natalie and Angel put on their coats, Bobby and Jerry walked in.

"Where you two going?" Bobby asked.

"To see your little Brother Bobby. Something you should do more often. Piece of shit…" Angel scoffed, and slammed the door behind him.

Natalie felt like she was getting into a car with a complete stranger, but what else could she do? Jack had spoken so highly of his brothers so she knew that they were trustworthy. She put her seat belt on and stared over at Angel as he put the keys in the ignition. He maneuvered the vehicle with much more ease and smoothness than Natalie expected. She giggled softly to her self, remembering how she hated driving with Jack. She could remember him laughing at her, as she screamed and cursed at him.

"_AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Are you crazy!" Natalie screamed._

_Jack laughed. "I'm not the one screaming like a crazy person." _

"_Well if you would just slow do—Jack! Watch out for that truck!" She covered her eyes._

"_Chill, I saw it. You know if you knew how to drive, you would know that I can't drive as slow as you seem to like. We're driving on a highway."_

"_Not this fast and---Waaah!" Natalie shifted in her seat as Jack pulled a sharp turn._

"_That was close, I almost missed the exit…"_

"_I almost died…" Natalie grumbled._

"_Oh man!" Jack laughed. "Make sure you never drive with my older brothers."_

"What are you smiling at?"

"Hmm?" Natalie said coming back into the present. "Oh nothing…it's just, Jack once mentioned that his older brothers weren't the calmest of drivers. But you're a pretty good driver."

Angel chuckled. "Well, let's just say you're very lucky that you're carrying that baby…"

"Oh…" Was all Natalie could say. "Angel? Where are we going?"

"The hospital."

"Oh…" Natalie looked straight ahead. "Umm look, I don't really no what's going on anymore…but is Jack alive? Or dead? Or I don't know was he even shot?" Natalie prepared herself for the worst possible answer.

"Yeah." He said. Hopelessness immediately filled Natalie's heart. _He's dead! _She thought. _Oh my God! He's really gone. _ But Angel spoke again. "He was shot, but he's not dead."

Tears dripped down Natalie's cheek. Some were tears of sadness, because for a second the idea of Jack being dead actually sunk in. She would never see him again. She would never hear him laugh or cry. She would never hear his music. But there were tears of happiness too, because Jack wasn't dead. "He's alive..."

"Yeah, he's still breathing…he's in a coma Natalie."

As if this were the most beautiful news in the world, the smile on the girl's face grew brighter. "But he's not dead! He's alive."

Angel kept a solemn expression. "Yeah, he's alive. But the doctors aren't sure if he will ever wake up. Bobby doesn't have any hope left in him. Still, I had no idea he was declaring Jack's death."

"I don't understand. From what Jack told me Bobby and him were very close."

"They were." Angel said. "But Bobby blames himself for what happen, because he wasn't there to protect him. Stupid ass. He's acting like a little drama queen."

"Oh come on, loosing someone close can cause serious emotional damage." Natalie tried to reason. "Maybe you should try to help him out."

Angel shook his head. "No. We're the Mercer brothers. All four of us have gone through serious shit. But Jack needs us the most right now, and Bobby's being a bitch."

Natalie didn't respond to that. Angel was too angry with his brother at that moment and Natalie was not looking to add to the heat. Ten minutes later they reached the hospital. Angel led the way without saying much. They walked down the long corridor of the 9th floor until Angel came to a halt.

He put a hand on Natalie's shoulder and asked "Were you close to Jack?"

Natalie being caught off guard by his question began to sputter out an unclear answer. "Close? Well sort of—I mean we knew each other well—I guess you could say we're close, I mean, well – you know what happen – and…"

Angel chuckled. "Ok then. Relax girl, I'm not asking if you married the guy. But, do you care about him?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, prepare yourself. It sucks ass to see him like he is…."

Natalie nodded and Angel pushed the door to Jack's room open. Natalie bit her lip. There he was, Jack Mercer, lying in a hospital bed. She watched his chest move up down as she walked closer to his bed. She touched his face gently with the back of her hand. It felt just as soft as always. "He's beautiful…" Natalie choked as her eyes began to water.

Angel didn't yet trust Natalie enough to leave her alone with Jack. So he leaned up against the wall, thinking that giving her space was the least he could do. He could see it the girl's eyes, Natalie genuinely care about Jack. However it still struck him odd that up until that day he had never heard of her. Jack never mentioned her before. Angel would definitely have to keep an eye on her to make sure that those genuine feelings weren't simply terrific acting skills.

Natalie wanted to hug him, but his current state made him look so fragile. When she discovered her pregnancy, the only thing she was sure of was finding Jack. However she was not expecting to find him unconscious in a hospital bed. He looked so peaceful, it almost seemed as if he didn't want to wake up. She bent down and whispered into his ear. "Jack, please you have to wake up. I need you…"

_**I am sooo sorry for the long update! I thought I would be able to finish this by the end of the summer, but well, my summer was a lot busier then expected. Even though its over I'm happy to say I had an awesome summer! I'll be starting university next week, but I'm going to try and update this story twice a month at least… for those of you still reading, please read and review!**_


End file.
